


I do not belong to the well-being？（幸福從不屬於我）

by mansawa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansawa/pseuds/mansawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) Zoro中心，簡單而言就是大家都愛他 (不一定都是愛情的愛，讀者可以自行解讀)。<br/>2) ******寫H的話，都會是Zoro受，應該很多人雷。<br/>3) 全文都是Chopper作為第一身視點。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do not belong to the well-being？（幸福從不屬於我）

《神花了七天打造世界……你的笑靨，卻在一秒之間，重建了我。》——Chopper

還記得在梅利號過的第一晚。那是個風平浪靜、滿夜繁星的靜謐晚上……

「嗯…」沒由來的從夢中驚醒過來，我揉揉眼睛，慢慢支起上身，在視線可及的範圍裡，全是宴會後隨手丟掉的空酒瓶。不知是因為熟睡中可怕的夢魘，或是狂歡後太過亢奮的情緒所致…我在此刻意識十分的清醒，清醒得無法入睡。

由船頭眺望，海平線似是伸手可及，伸手才發現是遙不可及的。船的下方是無際的寶藍大海，昂首卻見墨色夜空，上面點綴著領導著航海者的銀白星河，煞是動人！

我感到被我壓抑多年的海賊靈魂都被挑逗起來了！前蹄（人類稱之為手）踏在欄杆上，睜大雙眼，我盡可能的把這神秘而美麗的景致全映入眼簾，那醉人的海風更使我驚嘆這一片海的魅力。

【Luffy，多謝你！沒有你的話，我這輩子都只是住在雪山之上，永遠也不可能見識到這樣的風光。】我在心底感激著，再輕輕閉上眼睛，全神貫注的感受海水腥咸氣味的洗禮。

「唔……很美吧！」背後一把沙啞的聲音倏的響起道，那因慵懶而輕哼出的鼻音，就如一隻剛睡醒的野獸的淺呼。

「哇——」【死定了！那是老虎？還是豹子？】那麼低沉的聲音，立刻喚起了我曾經在野生地方生活時的回憶，把我嚇得快要哭出來了…【我還要和Luffy去找One Piece，不要就這樣死掉……啊！對了，我現在是在梅利號上，哪來什麼老虎……】

「喂！你在『哇』什麼啊？」那聲音再度在身後響起，這一次少了點朦糊感，霸氣卻更見迫人，似一把劍刃劃過空氣般的利落有力。

【慢著，那聲音有那麼一點熟悉，不就是那一位三刀流的劍士先生……Roronoa Zoro嗎？】

緩過神來，我動作僵硬的轉過身子，只見觀望台中佇立著一道身影，那是你的身影。背靠著船幹，雙手抱著胸，姿勢隨意而不羈。

那精壯的體格、修長的身軀，和那堅韌肌理下所隱藏的無窮力量，即使在朦朧的夜色下，也能傳遞過來，凌厲的撼動著我！

你笑著。邪氣的笑著。

那一抹收斂了殺氣後的笑容乾淨而純粹，帶有孩子氣的色彩，似是惡作劇得逞後的孩童一樣的得意，令人又愛又恨。更令我意外的是，那稚氣的笑容與你那充滿男人味的身材，沒有那怕是絲毫的違和感。

星光毫不吝嗇的灑落在你的身上，印象中十分張狂的新綠短髮、如刀刻般輪廓分明的面容……都粉飾了一紗銀色光暈。

你就像一個高不可攀的精靈，神秘的對我笑著。

……怎麼說呢？十五歲的我所懂得的修飾詞實在有限，但我想，這就是人們所說的「性感」吧，魅惑人心的性感。

心臟不受控制的狂跳著，彷彿不再屬於我一樣的想跳離我的胸膛，在醫學的角度來看，這速度應該是足以致命的。在很多年後回想起來，那夢幻的一幕是我這輩子最美好的回憶，比要找到One Piece還要令人興奮，不過這都是後話。

「怎麼了？被我嚇到了？」你笑得更是邪魅了，連那酒紅色的狹長眸子也微瞇起來，曾經在我心目中宛若魔獸般，既可怕又嗜戰的你，不知是不是因為這裡沁涼的海風、柔和的星光、薰人的酒香，而軟化了鋼鐵的外殼，流露出這麼不可思議的一面，可愛而迷人的一面。

我感到雙頰在皮毛下發紅發熱，連耳根也開始溫燙起來。在這一刻我只想衝到你的跟前，告訴你——請賜予我守護你的笑容、你的一切的資格。

但下一秒，目光觸及到你掛在腰間的三把氣勢凜冽的刀，想起在其他人口中的你，那個在戰場上無人能阻、所向披靡的你，那個強悍的你……又怎會需要我的護駕呢？

簡直是痴人說夢，說的是最幸福的夢。

「叮叮——」隨著三枚金色水滴互相交錯而發出的清脆聲響，你由瞭望台一躍而下，修長有力的雙腿穩步走過來，半蹲與我平視，骨折分明的大手在我眼前逐步放大——越過我的肩膀，直落在背頸上，再一把把我像貓兒般輕易的提起來——「啊！」惹來了我的驚呼。

你俊俏的容顏就在我眼前，你手心的溫熱從我的後頸傳至全身，而你的氣味也清晰無比的撲面而來，與刀刃日夜作伴的你身上帶有一股鐵的味道，令我不禁聯想起汗水和血腥味。唇齒之間還有著醇郁的酒香，不善酒性的我被薰得帶點醉意。那是你的氣味……你獨有的。

被你提著的我沒有掙扎，或者說，我忘記了要掙扎。我看著你近在咫尺的臉容在想，只要伸直手臂就能跨過這麼一點的距離，就能撫上你那張野性的笑靨。只要抬起手臂，就能碰到了……

從沒想過抬起手臂會是那麼的困難……我那麼的渺小，在你面前輕易被你制服，更不能保護你，甚至連與你並肩的資格都十分勉強。這樣的我，這樣……的我。

「呃……」我在想，我應該如何稱呼你呢？我可以跟他們一樣叫你Zoro嗎？

「嚇傻了嗎？海賊怎可以那麼膽小啊？」你皺了皺眉，話語中不帶起伏的道。

「我……我才沒有！」下意識的辯駁，想在你面挽回點面子。

「嘿！沒有才好，身為我們草帽海賊團的人，可不能這樣。」一改剛才的冷酷，再次換上了邪魅。我想，我被作弄了。

你知道嗎？你惡意刁蠻別人時，那樣子帥氣得令人為之心折。

是不是在每次作弄別人後，你也會展露出這樣毫無防備的笑容，如果是的話……【請你以後只作弄我好了。】——我很想這樣告訴你。

當然，我並沒有真的這樣做。


End file.
